~First Day On The Farm~
by Impossible
Summary: *CHAPTER 2 UP* It's the first day on the farm. How can Kent, Stu, & May change John's (the farmer) horrible, negative mood? ::Should I continue?:: R+R PEEPS!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the idea. I own simply the plot, the dog's name, and John's name. Poor me....  
~My First Day On The Farm~  
  
I woke up early and handed Beans, my grandfather's dog, a bone. I blinked a couple of times. And walked outside, cursing to the sun for being so bright. I had taken over my grandfathers farm. If I didn't get it back to 'life' within 20 years it was going to be demolished. I stupidly agreed to stay. What was I thinking? I left my whole life back home to come to this run down farm. My strict, stern father generously gave me 300G to start out with. Yippy! I'm rich. He could've at the least left me 500G. As soon as I walked outside a short, fat man with a moustache wobbled over to me cheerfully waving his arms around like a windmill, "Hey! Hey You! Over There! Hello? Anyone Home?!" ::Maybe if I just be quiet he'll go away:: I thought. I was wrong. He just stoof there cluelessly. I walked over to him unwillingly waiting for him to tell me why he was bugging me. Once the short man realized what I was wating for asked me if I wanted to be shown around the town. "Sure, alright, As long as I'm living here I might as well know where everything is." First he introduced himself as The Mayor as the town. We then steped out of my farm land and out into an intersection. He simply stated, "If you go this way it's Moon Mountian and the vineyard. This way is the beach and the Green Ranch. You should try and get a horse from The Green Ranch. They are looking for new riders." As soon as he started walking again I stayed behind. "Aren't we going to go there? How come we're going into town and not to The Vine Yard or The Green Ranch?" The Mayor stared at me and smiled his cheerful fat smile. "Oh, My Boy, Let's just say that those people are a little.. uh..High strung?" We continued walking. To the flower shop, to the bakery, to the tool shop, to the souvenir shop. Then we went over this bridge type thing to the library, The Mayor's house, The Midwife's house. Where these three children were playing. They were staring at me intensly. I tried to ignore them but couldn't. I walked over and asked, "Why you kids staring at me? Is there something in my teeth?" Two of them were boys. One with dark hair and the other with brown. There was a girl of dark hair too. The two dark haired children pushed the brown haired one up to me. He smiled and waved weakly. Was he afraid of me? "H-h-hi.. I'm K-kent" I felt horrible. I had woken up grouchy and here was this young boy, scared to death of me. I picked up my hand and layed it firmly but gently on the boys shoulder and said heartly, "Hi Kent, I'm John!" Kent smiled and introduced the dark haired boy as Stu, and the girl as May. I waved to each of them and told them that I'd see them around. Children really do calm your soul. I thought as I walked back to the mayor. He was talking to The Midwife. "Alright John" The mayor began once again," The last yet final store is the Potion Shop. This is where you can get medicine if you get sick. But rest is really the best thing if you get tired." I nodded and started the walk back home. It was a fairly long walk but I didn't mind. I enjoyed the scenery as I walked. I was going to enjoy living here. It was going to be hard work. But I guess everyone needs a little hard work every once in a while. I finally reached home and started to clear away my planting space by pulling weeds, chopping up stumps, breaking rocks, and smashing boulders. I soon grew tired. It was night now. I lay in bed and am greatful that I moved here. I was going to enjoy my life here on my grandfather's old farm. God bless his soul.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
My First, and probably last, Harvest Moon Ficcy! YAY! ^_^!! Do you people see the little purple button down there click it. Click it! Go on! It won't bite!! 


	2. Kent's Father

IIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMM BBAAAAAAACKKKKKKKK!!!! ha ha ha! Okay.. I'm so glad 2 people reviewed! YAY!!!!!!! God...... okay.. I'm done!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I own simply the plot.. (If there is one -_-;;)  
  
I woke up the next morning. Forgetting where I was. When I realized I was still on that farm of my grandfather's.   
  
The shack looked plain. I didn't have any money at all to fix it up or anything. I was stuck on this stupid farm.   
  
::What was I thinking yesterday?::  
  
How could I have enjoyed being here. It's so.. so... dull. So boring. I felt almost pathetic as I forced myself to go back outside and clean up the planting space.   
  
Trying to remember yesterday better. I remembered what the Mayor had said about getting a horse.. somewhere? Where was it? God.. Maybe I should've listened better. I'll remember later on........ I guess.  
  
~~Later On That Day~~  
  
Minutes quickly turned to hours. Nothing intresting at all happened. I was done cleaning up the farm. Finally.. I decided to sit down for awhile. My feet throbbed in my shoes as I walked over to a chair in the corner of my shack.   
  
When I got the feeling back in my feet it was still only 1:00 PM. I still have a lot of time before dark. Or before any of the stores close.   
  
I decided to walk out. Not even bothering to check the mail. No one knows me.. Why would anyone send ME a letter. I walked out into the intersection remembering how the Mayor had said the people at the Green Ranch & VineYard were a little high strung. Not feeling very energetic I decided not to go to any of those places.   
Minutes later. I just figured I would walk around in the wood. I've never been there, and the Mayor didn't say anything bad about it.   
  
So I strolled slowly over to the wood, crossing a bridge. Once again I saw Kent & Stu outside wandering around. I walked over and said "Hi" Casually as to not get on their bad side. I was such a new guy. I don't need anyone hating me right now. Maybe later on in the year though... heh heh. My smile laughed.   
  
"We're looking for medicine plants, Grampa needs them for medicine."   
  
"Your grandfather makes medicine? What about your father? What does he do?"  
  
Kent's face looked blank. I immediatly regretted asking him anything.   
  
"Well, We don't know.. We don't really remember our parents at all...."  
  
His eyes looked glassy. And I felt like crying with him. I didnt want to upset him. Not at all.   
  
"Oh.. I'm sorry.. I didn't know at all I-"  
  
"Don't worry about it." He cut me off..   
  
He was probably worred I would say something else dumb. I didn't enjoy being cut off like that.. But I upset the kid enough.   
  
"Want to help us look for those plants, John?"  
  
"Fine.. Sure.. Okay"  
  
The three of us walked out further into the woods. It was uncomfortable at first. But after awhile I felt like I was really home, for the first time ever since I moved here (A/N: Major run on sentence.. Phew)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Alright.. I got reviews and as it says in my profile when I get reviews I will update. I tried to make it easier to read bu seperating it a little bit. I hope it helps. Sorry the last chapster was boring. It was just kind of an introduction sort of a thing.   
  



End file.
